The desired use of rechargeable battery operated devices has created an increasing demand of cordless electronic devices including but not limited to cell phones, PDAs, laptop computers, MP3 players, digital cameras, portable GPS units, cordless personal hygiene products, and cordless hand or yard tools. Often the corresponding chargers remain plugged into a power outlet and consume power when the devices are not being used. This consumed energy has required power plants to accommodate the futile power continuously consumed by the plugged in charger, thus increasing nonrenewable carbon based resources such as coal, oil and natural gas.
The present invention is designed to isolate the charger from the electrical power source when the device battery has reached a maximum charge. When electrical isolation from battery occurs, no power is consumed by the charging device. With power consumption cutoff, no unnecessary power and nonrenewable resources are wasted.